Life's Not Fair
by Stripestar
Summary: Young Peacepaw is a warrior-in-training for HailClan. She believes the world is perfect, but then learns from her mentor, Sparrowfeather, that it is far from perfect.
1. Chapter 1

Life's Not Fair

_A Warriors Fanfiction_

_Disclaimer: Warriors is owned by Erin Hunter, not me. Grab the nearest Warriors book and look at the name on the bottom. Does it say Stripestar?_

_No. It says Erin Hunter._

**Chapter One**

Peacepaw sat proudly on the top of Highledge. Aurastar, the HailClan leader, stood next to her. Bloodpaw had just been announced an apprentice and everyone was waiting to see who would be her mentor. "And your mentor shall be..." Aurastar looked across the clearing. "Your mentor shall be Sparrowfeather." Peacepaw looked down towards Sparrowfeather, a blackish-brown tom with a dazzling red chest. Sparrowfeather had only been named a warrior a day earlier!

Sparrowfeather glanced up at his new apprentice with sparkling green eyes. Peacepaw was a pretty red she-cat with a black muzzle, ears, paws, and the tip of her tail. In a way, she looked like a fox.

"Come," Sparrowfeather mewed after he and Peacepaw touched noses, the traditional greeting. "We'll start training immediately."

~~*~~

Sparrowfeather and Peacepaw padded into the sandy hollow used for training. Sparrowfeather saw Peacepaw's pale blue eyes light up, as the hollow _was_ truly amazing. Mice scuttled about, and rabbits hopped in and out occasionally. It was perfectly clear, without any roots to trip over, and a ring of thick pines surrounded it. Best of all, pale tan and ginger sand covered the ground so that if you fell, you wouldn't be injured.

"We will begin with battle training." Sparrowfeather decided after a moment's thought. Peacepaw looked towards him, confused.

"Why will we need battle training? The other Clans won't attack us. And the kittypets are nice." Sparrowfeather gasped.

"What? Are you insane? Mouse-brain! The other Clans are always attacking us, and the kittypets are soft, stupid, useless, strengthless, and...idiotic!" Sparrowfeather screeched, seething with anger.

Peacepaw stared up at him. "Why do the other Clans have any reason to attack?" She asked, leaving behind the topic of kittypets.

Sparrowfeather looked at her, leaving his anger behind, and decided to explain. "They don't. That is the sad thing. But, we fight anyway. It is our way, the way of the warrior to fight. Life's not fair, Peacepaw. You're going to have to get used to it, because I don't think Life plans on changing any time soon." Peacepaw thought it over for a minute, then remained silent.

"Come, we'll start with this. Copy my moves." Sparrowfeather darted under Peacepaw and stood up, making her fly in the air for two seconds, then fall. "This stuns your opponent, so you get a better chance to attack." Peacepaw glared at Sparrowfeather, her eyes flashing, then copied what he did with such intensity that her mentor flew into a pine.

Sparrowfeather blinked at her, then stood up and shook the sand off of his pelt. "Nice, nice..." He murmured. "Very good." He looked behind her and spotted a young white rabbit. Sparrowfeather twitched his ears towards it, and Peacepaw slowly turned to face the creature, her scarlet pelt shining. "Got you!" Peacepaw shouted out.She unsheathed her claws and bolted after the rabbit, giving chase for about twelve fox-lengths. Sparrowfeather heard it's squeal cut off, and Peacepaw came back a minute later, dragging the rabbit twice her size.

"Bring that to the elders," Sparrowfeather muttered, gazing at the size of Peacepaw's prey, "It's enough to feed all of them." Peacepaw began to carry the rabbit back to camp immediately, without a word.

~~*~~

"Here you go." Peacepaw said, setting down the rabbit in front of the three elders. The Elder's den was a huge, fallen, hollow log with spiked barbs all about to protect it. Metalclaw, a grumpy copper old she-cat, dug into the rabbit, tearing it up with no thanks to the apprentice. Her mate, a fluffy white tom named Cloudslash did the same. Only Falconwing, a silver she-cat with dark silver stripes looked up at Peacepaw and blinked thankfully. "Excuse my denmates," She meowed, "Metalclaw and Cloudslash tend to be a _little rude _these days." Falconwing said it loud enough that Metalclaw and Cloudslash glared at her then continued their meal. Falconwing sighed, "Don't mind them. Why don't _you_ go get something from the fresh-kill pile?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Five Moons Later**

"Peacepaw, you have showed bravery beyond compare in your training. It is time for you to become a warrior--" Aurastar's excited yowl was cut off.

"IceClan!" screeched Cloudslash, and rushed into the elders' den with Metalclaw and Falconwing. Peacepaw could see her mentor, Sparrowfeather, whom she had become close friends with, turn around and hiss as a brown tabby tom leaped towards him. "Rrrow!" Peacepaw growled, jumping off of the Highledge. She slashed at a pale grey she-cat, and gave chase as the IceClan warrior sprinted to the other side of the clearing. Peacepaw remembered the first fighting move Sparrowfeather had ever taught her, and acted it out as quickly as she could with the grey she-cat. Peacepaw darted under the warrior, and pushed up with all her might, despite the heavy weight.

The cat was, indeed, paralyzed for a few heartbeats, giving Peacepaw the chance to victory. Peacepaw darted towards the cat and slashed at her face and muzzle. The she-cat howled in pain, then regained her strength and ran away mewling like a kit. "Mangy old fleabag!" Peacepaw spat after her. Peacepaw then landed a blow on a white tom, much older than her and Sparrowfeather combined. The cat was Whitepelt, the IceClan deputy! Whitepelt turned on Peacepaw and nipped her shoulder. Peacepaw flinched, but only for a half-second, then she pounced on Whitepelt's head, crushing his face, and dug her claws into his back. He yowled and writhed in pain, but Peacepaw did not let up. Blood began to trickle from the claw wounds Peacepaw had given Whitepelt, then she jumped off him to face him. "So weak that you can't defeat an apprentice? IceClan are taking in weaklings!" Peacepaw taunted.

Whitepelt leaped up, padding towards Peacepaw quickly. He landed a claw slash on Peacepaw's ear, meant for her face, but she darted out of the way.

"If--if any Clan...are weaklings...it's your Clan!" He rasped. "Oh really?" Peacepaw slammed an unsheathed paw on Whitepelt's paw, digging her claws in deep. He howled, much louder than the grey she-cat had.

"Let go...please!" Whitepelt whined. Peacepaw dug her claws in deeper than ever then pulled them out, letting Whitepelt flee. All of IceClan followed him, and HailClan had won.

Aurastar glanced at the entrance of the camp, then to Peacepaw. "Well, obviously you are a warrior now. But for your name." Aurastar looked at the two puddles of blood that Peacepaw's opponents had left behind. "Bloodspill. That will be your name. Bloodspill." Peacepaw nodded, then she heard a shriek.

"What?" Bloodspill turned to look. Falconwing, who had been a queen in her younger days, was leaning over a body. "My son! My son!" She wailed.

The body was Sparrowfeather's.


	3. Note Please Read

**Note:**

**Hi, this is Stripestar, and I'd just like to say, if you don't like the story, do NOT review, because if I get anything nasty or rude, I will report you without hesitation. Yes, I'll take good reviews and constructive critism, but I am not lying, I will report you without **_**ANY **_**hesitation! **

**And for those of you who actually follow the rules and are mature, thank you. **


End file.
